


Jacket

by Aloe_kun



Category: Ghost in the Shell (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Jokes, Pictures, Slice of Life, This is just fluffy shitposting basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 22:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18536608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aloe_kun/pseuds/Aloe_kun
Summary: On the way back from a small mission, a 'monumental' problem comes up that, of course, requires the attention of almost the entire team.





	Jacket

It was a quiet night for the team. Most of them were at base, going over papers or just hanging around, and a couple of them had already gone home. Namely Togusa, who was glad to have the opportunity to clock out a little early to go home and spend some time with his family, and Pazu who had made arrangements to go out drinking with some friends. Batou and Proto were on their way back from a small task. Nothing monumental, just Batou keeping an eye on Proto while he didn't some info gathering in the closest library. The team commlink was dead quiet, until Batou's voice rang out over comms.

"Guys, I've got a problem here."

"Batou?" The concern was easily heard in the Major's voice, and those in the team "I thought you and Proto were on your way back?"

"I am. I'm actually pretty close, just in a carpark outside 7-Eleven right now."

Saito chimed in, joining the comms call. "So what's the problem?"

"You know how it's the middle of winter?" Batou asked.

"Yes."

"And it's really cold?" He continued.

"...Yes?"

By now, a good lot of the team had joined the call, ready to move out and help Batou if needed and worried for his and Proto's safety.

"I need my jacket to get out and pick some stuff up, and Proto has it."

There was a a long few seconds of unimpressed silence from the entire team, during which several of them who were at base exchanged confused glances, and then Saito finally said something.

"Isn't he still in the car with you?" He pointed out. "Just ask for it back."

"I can't." Batou said flatly.

"Why not?" The Major asked.

"He's asleep in the back with it over him."

Another silence, more stunned than unimpressed this time. The looks shared were more curious now.

Pazu spoke up, smirking into his drink at the bar he was hanging around at. "Pics or it didn't happen."

"Pazu! Be serious!" Major scolded.

"No, he's right, I gotta provide evidence." Batou admitted. "Give me a minute."

Batou went quiet for a while, and Togusa sighed exasperatedly, not in comms, and his wife raised an eyebrow from him from across the room. He gave a quick smile and reassuring nod, and she turned back to the computer, and he turned his attention back to the conversation. "Are you guys serious?"

Saito laughed and -outside of comms- nudged Borma, who was sitting next to him, jokingly. "What, you don't wanna see?"

"Yeah." Ishkawa chimed in. "I, for one, want to see this."

"Alright, I'm back" Batou rejoined. "I'm sending a picture to you all now."

The action was quickly followed by a chorus of "aww"s and amused chuckles; even the Major smiled; though no one actually saw it even though she was in the same room as many of them, as she hid it behind her hand. Proto looked even more gentle asleep, if that was even possible, his hair all fallen into his closed eyes and his face comfortably rested against the soft collar of Batou's coat.

"That is..." Pazu trailed of for a second before finding the right words, grinning outside of the call at a friend across the table. "That's fucking adorable."

"Damn right it is." Batou said smugly. "S'even cuter actually being here though."

"Lucky bastard." Saito mumbled.

"Heh, I know."

"Well, if you woke him up we might just need to arrest you, Batou." The Major decided. "Looks like you're just going to have to brave the cold."

"Yep." Borma chuckled. "Man up and go without it."

Ishkawa laughed briefly. "Suck it up, buttercup."

"Damn. Maybe I'm not so lucky."

The Major rolled her eyes. "I would say the positives outweigh the negatives."

"Yeah, I guess so." Batou got out the car and stretched, ignoring the cold the best he could. "Brr."

"Tough it out, big guy." Togusa encouraged. "Tough it out."

"I'll try. Who knows if I'll survive, though." Batou joked.

"I'm sure you'll survive."

"Maybe. Before I go, actually. You guys want anything?"

**Author's Note:**

> I've been thinking about this for weeks ok. Proto is just so soft and cute???


End file.
